Chaotic Question
by shikigami master
Summary: Oneshot! Shippo finally asks the question that everyone fears. Now, Inuyasha and Kagome have to give the poor kitsune 'the talk'. What will be the outcome? Lemon obviously! InuxKag.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anyone else in the series.**

**Author's Note: This story takes place about 2 years since the jewel shattered meaning the ages are something like this……**

**Inuyasha: 19**

**Kagome: 17**

**Sango: 18**

**Miroku: 19**

**Shippo: 7**

**Kirara?????...I don't know!!! **

**Warning: There is a lemon. So people under the age limit,………well do what you want. You know what a lemon is so you decide. I am NOT telling anyone what to do and that is probably for the best.**

** Chaotic Question**

**SLAP!!!!!**

Inuyasha and Kagome flinched, hearing the resounding smack of skin hitting skin from at least a mile away. Miroku had told the others that he was going to ask around for any rumors of a sacred jewel shard and possibly get them a place to stay since night was swiftly approaching. He also instructed that the others should wait beside a tree near the outskirts of this village. Of course after an hour had passed, the young demon slayer became angered beyond believe. The hanyou and miko had tensed as Sango stomped by them while Shippo ducked behind Kirara for protection. Now, the screams of a pained monk echoed off the mountains, scaring both human and youkai alike.

"I wonder what he did this time," Shippo said, shaking his head slowly.

In the distance, the gang could see a fuming Sango and a limped monk. Poor poor Miroku. But for all they knew he deserved it. As the two lovebirds got closer, the hanyou and miko could clearly see all the bumps, bruises and cuts on what used to be the perverted houshi's face.

"So, uh, what happened?" Inuyasha asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"This pathetic excuse for a monk was flirting with every woman that he laid eyes on that's what happened!!!" Sango snapped, the fire clearly visible in her brown eyes. An aura of death seemed to surround the two as it tried to devour the otherwise defenseless hanyou for his stupid question. Yep their suspicions had been right. He had deserved the pain.

"Now now Sango, you misunderstand. I simply asked them to bear my children and nothing more. I would never flirt with anyone other than yo………….," he was cut off as the taiya punched him across the back of the head, rendering him unconscious. After she was sure the monk was out cold, her mood lightened up some.

"Besides him womanizing behind our backs, the monk did get us a hut after 'getting rid of the ominous black cloud looming overhead' or whatever he always says to con people out of their money and shelter," she said, sighing in slight annoyance. Kirara jumped on her master's shoulder, nudging her fuzzy ears against her cheek in an attempt at calming her. Sango smiled lightly, rubbing the twin tail's head.

"Come on, I'll show you guys the hut," she said, walking back into the village. Kagome plucked Shippo off of the ground, running after her best friend leaving Inuyasha and a KO'd Miroku. The hanyou growled, picking up on of the monk's legs and dragging him across the dirt road, letting the fool's skull bash off of anything it made contact with.

Once inside the hut, the group inspected it. It had a rather large main room with a fire pit in the center and a smaller room on the left of the room which was covered with the same mat that hung off of the main doorway and windows. This place was pretty nice compared to the others they had stayed in.

"Miroku musta kissed more ass then we thought," Inuyasha said, throwing his best friend into the corner, not really caring about the groan of pain that followed.

Kagome glared at him for the crude comment before giving up. She already knew that if she scolded him about his use of words then he would yell and insult her which would inevitably end up with a crater in the beautiful wooden floors. The miko let him slid this time, digging around through her large yellow backpack. She pulled out a few cups of ramen, a water bottle, and a metal pot.

"Kirara, can you come here please?" Kagome asked, pouring the water in the pot. The neko youkai dashed over, leaning her tail close to the fire pit. The flames from her tail burned the conveniently placed logs, causing a roaring fire to emerge in no time.

The miko waited until the water boiled then filled each cup of ramen. Sango helped her sister like companion pass each cup out to the other people in their group, smirking as she dumped half of the broth in one onto of Miroku's head. The monk shot up, complaining about _evil_ substance burning his scalp. Sadly, Inuyasha heard this comment and with one hard punch, the monk was out cold once again.

Oddly enough, Shippo did say a word about the whole scenario. He just sat beside Kagome, chewing on the chopsticks he was using with his eyes crossed while he thought about something or another.

"Kagome?" he asked, finally giving into defeat. The miko gave out a quiet "hmmm?" as she poured Kirara some milk in her favorite saucer.

"What does Miroku mean when he asks women to bear his children? I've been hearing the same thing over and over for almost two years now and I still have no idea what it means," he asked. Inuyasha spit out his ramen when he heard the question while the girls blushed a dark crimson.

"Well Shippo, ummmmmmmmm, errrrrrrr, uhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Kagome stuttered, not knowing how to answer the naïve kitsune. She knew this day would come, when Shippo had to get _the talk _but she didn't know it would happen now.

"This is something the monk should explain," the silver haired hanyou said, walking over to the knocked out baka in the corner. Picking him up by the collar of his purple and blank robes, he back handed Miroku across the face which earned him an unexpected reaction. He felt a hand grope his ass. Inuyasha yelped, tossing the houshi back into the corner, a look of pure disgust etched in his features. Still needing the monk to wake up, the hanyou kicked him in the rib cage, earning him another slurred groan.

"Nice one Inuyasha," Kagome said sarcastically. The silver haired half demon whipped his head around to face Kagome, and since his mind was in a sex driven state, he blurted out the first thing he could think of.

"What?!? No it isn't!!! Don't say that!!! Get your mind out of the gutter Kagome!!!!" Inuyasha yelled at the miko. She looked up at him with confusion before his words registered in her mind and the meaning behind them. The priestess blushed a darker shade of red than before, something almost impossible.

"I wasn't talking about _that_!!! I was talking about sending Miroku further into an unconscious state!!!!" she shrieked back. The hanyou blushed, sitting back down in his normal position against the wall.

"Well Kagome, what does it mean?" Shipp persisted, wanting to know the answer to what had been nagging at the back of his brain.

"Ummmmmmmm, Sango could you help explain this too?" Kagome asked, wanting a little help. Miroku couldn't help for two reasons. One, he was out cold. Two, he would explain it to where Shippo would grow up to become a pervert. And the only other help would be from Inuyasha and she didn't know if he should open his mouth and help or not. So Sango was her only other option.

"Sorry Kagome but I don't know that much about it. Plus, your educated about this at your school right?" she replied. Inuyasha decided to butt in around this time.

"You mean that place teaches you about this stuff?!?!?!" he asked, astonishment in his voice. Kagome gave a shy nod. 'Man that would be heaven for Miroku,' he thought silently.

"Maybe Inuyasha can help you Kagome. I mean Shippo is a demon and Inuyasha is half demon so maybe he knows things about mating that are different than normal human intercourse," the taiya suggested. The miko shot a glance at the hanyou beside her. He caught her gaze before he looked to the right. Closest thing she was gonna get to a yes.

"Can someone please tell me," the kit child whined, flailing his arms in an act of trying to get their attention.

"Ok Shippo, when Miroku asks women to bear his children, he's asking them if they will have sex with him. Did your father teach you anything about this before he died?" she asked, hoping that he already knew something about it. When Shippo shook his head 'no', Kagome continued. "While you see, ummmm, when a guy likes a girl and decide that they want a child then they have sex. Uhhhhhhh, sex is when errrrrrrr, you do know what the girl parts and the guy parts are don't you?"

Thankfully, this time he nodded. The girl sighed in relief. "Inuyasha do you want to help anytime soon?" The hanyou shook his head but rethought the idea when Kagome sent him the look that said 'do-it-or-I'll-sit-you-to-hell-and-back'.

"Errrrrrrrrrrrr, ummmm, ok sex or in demon terms mating or rutting or whatever you wanna call it is where a man's _parts _get hard and extremely sensitive to touch. Uhhhhhhh then the man sticks his _parts _into a woman's _part _and then somewhere along the line, this stuff called cum comes out of the man's _parts _and then nine months later, a baby is born. Oh! And it feels really good," he said, ending the lecture. Kagome slapped her forehead. Maybe making Miroku teach Shippo wouldn't have been such a bad idea. Even so, hearing the hanyou talk about mating made the miko's body yearn for his touch. She felt herself getting aroused thinking of the hanyou that she lusted over. Unfortunately for Inuyasha, his nose picked up on the scent emitting from Kagome. The intoxicating scent took its toll on the half demon in no time, making him squirm uncomfortably.

"And when demon's mate, they mark their mate when they hit their climax which is what it's called when a man comes," the now conscious houshi said after listening to Kagome and Inuyasha struggle to explain baby making to Shippo. "Let's say that Inuyasha mated Kagome, he would mark her by biting her right here," he explained, pointing at the pulse point at Kagome's neck. Both hanyou and miko blushed at the statement.

"Why'd you have to use me and Kagome as the example!!!" Inuyasha yelled. The thought of mating the dark haired woman had his thickened blood rushing south. Images of what he would do to her plagued his mind, making his aching groin to hurt that much more. Shifting his legs slightly, the hanyou tried to cover the tent in his hakama.

"Because we all know that you love Kagome and vise versa so," Miroku said, seeing what his friend would respond with.

"So what!!! Just cause I love Kagome don't mean that you can use it to explain mating!!!!!" he yelled, plainly stating his affection towards the miko. Inuyasha panted slightly from the outburst before realization dawned on him. He finally admitted it. He had just confessed his love to Kagome in front of everyone and probably to half of the village. 'Uh-oh,' he though, turning slowly to the miko herself, wondering what she would do. He had expected her to laugh at him or to yell at him, heck even sit him. But her reaction was different. Waaaaaaaaaaay different.

She kissed him. She launched herself at him and kissed him. On the lips. And this wasn't a pity kiss either. This was a kiss filled with love and affection that she held towards the silver haired inu. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and straddled him. Inuyasha at first didn't know how to react but after her slender arms wound around his neck, he closed his eyes, enjoying the contact of their lips together.

Decided that the kiss was way too innocent for his liking, the hanyou slipped his tongue across her lips, begging for entrance. Kagome gasped in surprise, giving Inuyasha the chance to slide his tongue into her mouth. The young miko moaned against his mouth, feeling his tongue explore her mouth and eventually coaxing her tongue out to play. The two fell to the ground, never breaking the kiss.

Sango blushed bright red at the sight of her companions making out on the floor. Quickly, she stood, pushing Kirara and Shippo into the next room then going back in to get Miroku.

"Come along Houshi-sama, lets give this to some privacy. I don't think we want to see them mating, now do we?" she asked, regretting it. The monk raised one hand to symbolize leaving and the other to symbolize watching and weighed his options.

"I'll chose for you," Sango said, raising his 'watching' hand and pulling him into the room with the kitsune and the twin tail.

The hanyou and miko didn't seem to notice the departure of their friends. Right now, they were only interested in the pleasure coursing through their veins. The two broke apart for air, before beginning another fierce kiss. Kagome wriggled around onto of Inuyasha, feeling something hard poking into her bottom. She instantly knew what is was but acted completely innocent. Abruptly, she rocked her hips against the half demon's, causing his hips to buck in response. Becoming aware of the heat pooling in her lower regions, the miko ground her hips against his again, this time moaning along with the hanyou.

The two broke the their kiss, panting at the pleasure they were receiving. The miko leaned forward, passing his lips and trailing to the fluffy white appendages atop his head. Lightly, the miko traced the edges with her tongue, listening to the hanyou groan. She smirked, repeating the action again and again. Inuyasha opened his eyes, seeing that while his Kagome was pleasuring him, her breasts were directly above him.

The young woman moaned, feeling the hanyou under her nip at her skin through her shirt. When the half demon started pulling at the cloth, Kagome sat up, unknowingly sitting on his erection, making the hanyou's pant loudly.

Seeing her puppy in such a lust-filled state, the miko removed her shirt, teasing him slightly. Suddenly, Inuyasha switched their position so that he was on top and Kagome was underneath him. Quickly, the half demon sliced her bra off, ignoring the death glare he received. Dipping his head down to her now uncovered breasts, he experimentally licked her already harden nipple. The miko arched her back, sighing in contentment. Bet she wasn't mad now. The hanyou continued licking her exposed flesh, suckling her breast like a newborn before switching to the other, listening to the way his soon to be mate panted his name in broken syllables. His idle hands made themselves useful, one messaging her breast while the other traveled down to her panty clad core. Inuyasha slipped his hand passed her soaked panties, rubbing her clit. Kagome screamed in ectasy, bucking into his hand.

Swiftly, Inuyasha pulled his inner and outer haori off, throwing it somewhere before returning to what he had been doing. The miko beneath him reached down between them, feeling his straining erection through his hakama. She wrapped her hand around it, tugging at it. The silver haired man above her groaned, unable to contain his want for Kagome anymore. Inuyasha flung her skirt and panties into the pile with his clothes soon followed by his hakama.

"Are you sure you want this Kagome? Do you truly want to be my mate?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked up into his golden eyes she loved so much, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm sure. I love you so much and I would love to be your mate," she said softly. That's all he needed. Inuyasha thrust into the girl, making her moan in pain. He went stock still, seeing the pain cross Kagome's face. He muttered gentle words against her neck, kissing the pulse point lightly. The miko let a few tears fall, never having felt such an awful pain. Soon, the pain turned to pure pleasure.

"Its ok. You can move now," she said. The half demon nodded, pulling almost all the way out before plunging back in, sending waves of pleasure through both of them. The hanyou continued to thrust at a steady rhythm then began to increase speed when Kagome moaned. Their sweat glistening bodies ground together, reflecting the moonlight.Their souls seemed to reach out to one another, combining to create one. Inuyasha felt they climaxes, thrusting one more time, sending both Kagome and himself off the edge. The miko screamed out to the night sky, showing her pleasure. While the waves of passion hit them, the hanyou sunk his fangs into Kagome's pulse point, adding that much to the ecstasy.

Both collapsed to the ground, cuddling together. The silver haired hanyou dragged his red haori across the floor from his spot on the ground, covering his mate and himself. Kagome rested her head against Inuyasha's chest, sighing heavily.

"I love you," the hanyou muttered.

"I love you too," came the response of a tired miko. The two fell asleep in complete bliss, the soothing night sounds lulling them into a deep sleep.

The kitsune popped his head through the reed mat covering the door, looking at the two lovers rest under the moonlight window sill. He smiled at his adoptive parents then racing back into the room that held the demon slayer, the monk, and the sleeping Kirara.

"Hey Miroku, I guess Inuyasha got someone to bear his children before you did!!! Hahahahaha!!!" he taunted.

"Well if Sango would like to ……………….," the houshi was cut off for the second time that day.

"STUPID HENTAI!!!!"

**SLAP!!!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**S master: Please review to tell me what you think about it. I personally think its better than me first lemon. Maybe if I continue writing one-shot lemons, I will continue to get better. Now the question remains, will I get off my lazy ass and think up another one? No one knows. (mystical music starts playing)**

**Anyways, tell me what cha think. Do you love it, like it, hate it, going to kill me because it was so bad. (please don't kill me!!! Lol) Bye bye!!!**


End file.
